A housing of this type comprises an upper housing part which has two side walls, extending longitudinally in a longitudinal direction and spaced apart in a transverse direction transverse to the longitudinal direction, and a receiving chamber, formed between the side walls, for receiving an electronics module. At least one of the side walls has a first opening, via which a first electrical line is connectable to a first port of the electronics module.
An electronics module of this type is for example a circuit board having one or more electronic components, for example electronic chips, attached thereto. An electronics module of this type may for example be a single-board computer, available for example under the trade name Raspberry Pi. A single-board computer (SBC for short) of this type is a computer system in which all major electronic components required for operating a computer system are assembled on a single circuit board, the network part typically being formed separately from the circuit board as an individual component. Single-board computers of this type are for example used by private users for hobby applications or else by commercial users, for example for control, measurement, regulation and monitoring functions in industry and research.
By means of a housing mountable on a mounting rail, an electronics module can be connected to a mounting rail and be combined together with other components, for example other electronic appliances or the like, to form an electrical system which can perform control, measurement, regulation or monitoring functions.
It is desirable for housings of this type to be compatible with conventional switch cabinet dimensions such as are specified in DIN EN 43880 (last edition 1988-12). This results in the difficulty that electronics modules for example in the form of single-board computers often have ports on different edges of a circuit board, in such a way that electrical lines are to be inserted at different edges of the circuit board from different directions, requiring that the electronics module be accessible from different sides. However, the housing receiving the electronics module should still be combinable with other housings, and remain capable of being arranged side-by-side with other housings without gaps for this purpose.
In a housing known from DE 10 2009 044 901 A1, an electronics module is received in a receiving chamber. The housing comprises a cover so as to provide access to the electronics module arranged in the housing.
A housing known from DE 20 2006 006 615 U1 is configured to receive a plurality of circuit boards.
DE 44 34 064 A1 discloses a housing in which a circuit board can be fastened via a circuit board holder.